Dangerous: A Silent Killer
by Lunaclaw1
Summary: Cherrybreeze's warrior vigil takes a turn for the worse as a creature with silent wings attacks an apprentice. Rated T for content containing blood and violence. One-shot. My fifth Nightclan Challenge!


Cat: Cherrybreeze: Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. Doesn't back down at a challenge.

Animal: Owl

**Dangerous: The Silent Killer **

The ginger-and-white she-cat sat quietly by the camp entrance. Yawning, she stretched, her flexing claws tore up the soil beneath her. Fighting fatigue, she looked at the quiet, dark nighttime forest. It was her night to sit vigil, as it was the first night as a warrior. She could still hear her name rising up from her clanmates.

_"__Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Cherrybreeze. The Clan honors you for your determination and loyalty to your clanmates, and we welcome you as a full warrior."_

"_Cherrybreeze! Cherrybreeze! Cherrybreeze! Cherrybreeze!__"_

"Cherrybreeze, I need to use the dirt place. I'll be right back." A soft voice interrupted. Cherrybreeze blinked, clearing her thoughts. A tiny, white, newly-named apprentice stood in front of her. Her timid blue eyes looked at Cherrybreeze expectantly.

Cherrybreeze nodded, and Whisperpaw scurried through the other bramble tunnel. Cherrybreeze liked Whisperpaw. Her mentor was Cherrybreeze's best friend, Dawndrop, and the outgoing, tireless warrior was just what the shy apprentice needed. She felt bad for the apprentice though, for she was an orphan, and her mother had died of kitting long ago and was with Starclan now.

Cherrybreeze lay down, tucking her paws under her chest so they could escape the Leaf-bare cold. A few leaves rustled in the soft breeze, and she found herself thinking of Owlflight, both Dawndrop's and Cherrybreeze's friend that was lost in the recent battle that had made Cherrybreeze eligible to receive her warrior name. She remembered he always thought of the kits as noisy and irritable, and they joked that he would never be a father because he wouldn't be able to stand his own kits. Cherrybreeze thought he would soften. Then again, she did like him for a time, getting lost into his yellow eyes and seeing herself as the mother to his kits. As apprentices, they would practice pouncing on leaves that blew into camp during Leaf-bare, and he had the biggest, quietest leap of the entire trio; it seemed he had owl's wings. Cherrybreeze had always thought that instead of becoming a star in the sky, he would take the form of an owl, swooping and soaring in the night sky, free to travel wherever he wanted.

A scream shattered the memories, and Cherrybreeze was on her paws, darting through the bramble tunnel leading toward the dirt place. The tunnel walls tugged at her fur and her nose wrinkled at the subtle, yet horrid smell.

A flapping mass of brown feathers hovered over a limp white body, which was covered in angry red lines and puncture wounds. The owl grabbed the limp, kit-sized apprentice and started to flap harder, stirring up dust and raising both itself and Whisperpaw. Shocked, Cherrybreeze stood. Did she dare break the rules of the vigil to save her clanmate? I have to do something! I can't let this owl hurt any of my clanmates! There was no way this was getting anywhere near my clan.

She did the first thing that came to her mind; she ran at it, claws unsheathed, teeth glistening in the moonlight. She swiped her claws along the bird's back. It screeched in pain, dropping Whisperpaw, who fell with a thud. Cherrybreeze growled quietly, and the bird set its cold, yellow eyes on Cherrybreeze. Something flickered in the back of Cherrybreeze's mind, some familiarity.

Owlflight? It can't be! No! The owl clicked its beak, letting out a shrill cry as it flew toward Cherrybreeze. Her blue eyes widened, and she ducked, missing its sharp talons by mere whisker-lengths. Standing up straight, she scanned the skies. She ran to Whisperpaw. Placing her ear on her chest, she strained her ears. A soft breath was heard, and she sighed in relief.

Something sharp pierced her back. Yowling, she turned, trying to face her attacker. The owl held on, pecking at her ears and neck. Small nicks formed, and she felt her ear tear as its sharp beak clamped on. She rolled, but the owl chooses then to let go. Too late, she relieved she exposed her belly, and the talons plunged in. Letting out a howl of pain, she scrunched up her face.

The next few moments seemed to slow down. The padding of paws on the soil and the sound of rusting brambles. Yowling and the clashing of talon and beak versus claw and fang. The silenced screech and an unmoving pile of feathers and bloodied flesh. The cry of their names and sobbing of a she. A nuzzling against her side, and something sticky and warm on her belly. The voices were crystal clear.

"Whisperpaw is alright, but I'm afraid the owl has hurt Cherrybreeze too badly. Funny how it went for the stomach. One intelligent bird, as that is a move only a cat can learn. Here, give her these, to ease her suffering and give her a painless death. She was a noble warrior, and Starclan, honor her bravery and loyalty to save her clanmates. We will miss you, Cherrybreeze."

Some kind of seed was placed in her mouth. A paw rubbed her throat, and she swallowed. Momentarily, she felt her pain fade slowly. Her vision grew darker, and the last thing she saw was a starry cat look at Whisperpaw with a smile, then touch noses with Cherrybreeze. A voice whispered in her ear. "Thank you for saving my daughter."


End file.
